Podemos Bailar Eternamente: We Can Dance Forever
by StrangeNormality
Summary: "Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you" Something about dancing with Alice just felt right.When I danced with her, I never wanted to let her go. ExA Edlice.


_**Podemos Bailar Eternamente**_

_We can Dance Forever_

_**A/N: I reccomend listening to "I'll stand by you" by the Pretenders to get the full effect of the story. The Glee version is also great. This is my first Edward/Alice fic so please be nice. I hope you like it and no flames. It's based on one of my favorite songs in the world :) :)**_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing You confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll Stand by you_

Something about dancing with Alice just felt right. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because she was such an amazing dancer and it was impossible not be comfortable with her. Maybe it was the way we fit perfectly against eachother or perhaps it was because we had such a close relationship as adopted brother and sister, after all we _were _the freaksin the family. Whatever it was, It was a great feeling. When I danced with her, I never wanted to let her go. I held her close to me, her head was on my chest because she was too short to reach my shoulder and my arms were wrapped firmly and protectively around her skinny little waist as we danced to a favorite song of mine and hers sung by The Pretenders.

We had the whole house to ourselves today which was a total rarity for us. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper went hunting, Rosalie and Emmett were out shopping much to Emmett's dismay and Bella was in LaPush visiting her favorite werewolves. Hardly ever, did we get time alone but I cherished the times we were without all the disruptions and distractions. I loved being with Alice. She's the most compassionate and understanding of my brothers and sisters. She's always been there for me, no matter what. Alcie was the only one who understood how I felt and felt compassion for me when I had done wrong. And all those years I went without a mate, well, I couldn't have gotten through them without her help. She always assured me that I would find someone one day to spend the rest of my life with.

I smiled, remembering the first time we danced to this song at one of Emmett and Rosalie's many weddings.

**x**

_The huge chapel was decorated elegantly with white and pink flowers. There was a high arch atop of where Roalie and Emmett stood next to the preist. Rosalie was beautifully dressed in a long white strapless gown. Emmett was wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie. _

_Not many people were there, just the family and a few of our friends from Denali. "I do" Emmett stated and smiled excitingly._

_"And do you, Rosalie Hale, take Emmett Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said. _

_"I do" She said, happily and everybody clapped and cheered as they kissed._

_**x**_

_Jasper was off in the distance dancing with Alice, Carlisle with Esme, and Emmett with Rosalie. Once again, I was the oddball of the group as always. The song ended and I saw Alice looking over to me. She whispered something to her husband and walked over to me and held out her hand. "Dance with me?" She smiled._

_"Well, I _was _hoping for a higher class dance partner..." I said. She rolled her eyes at my comment "But I guess you'll have to do for now" I smile, taking her hand and she pulled me up out of my chair. _

**Oh, Why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be Ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

_"Yay! I love this song." She squealed happily and clapped. I always loved the way she always stayed happy no matter what. I couldn't help but laugh at her happiness._

_I held her hand with one hand, and the other was gripping her waist. She smiled and put her arms around my neck._

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

_We turned, ducked, twisted, and twirled and anything else we could work into the dance. I hadn't danced like this with anyone in a long, long time. It felt good to be dancing with her, even if it was only cause she felt sorry for me that I didn't have a dance partner. I laughed. Alice never wanted me to feel left out of anything and Jasper didn't mind sharing his date._

_As the chorus played, I thought about how the song fit perfectly in mine and Alice's relationship. I sometimes felt like her protector, even though everyone knows Alice doesn't need protecting,she's every bit as strong as me. But I couldn't help but want to protect her. After all, she is my little sister. _

**I'll Stand by you**

**I'll Stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

_I never imagined dancing with Alice would feel like this. Something felt right while we were dancing. I'm not sure what it was or why it happened but I loved the feeling of it._

_We both got a little more comfortable in the dance. I relaxed my grip on her and she slowly put her head on my chest. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye keeping a watchful eye on us._

_I laughed. He was always so protective of his wife. _

_"So..." Alice began._

_"So..?" I said. _

_"I'm a pretty good dancer, huh?" She said, cockily. I laughed. She was completely unselfish but sometimes she was so self-confident and arrogant._

_"Yes, Alice. Your an amazing dancer." I laughed as she smiled confidently. _

**So If your mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, What you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well, I'm alot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let Me Come Along**

**'Cause even If your wrong**

**I'll Stand by you**

_I hugged her waist tighter as we swayed to the music. I didn't really pay attention to anything else as we were dancing. I opened my eyes only to find everyone looking at us. Emmett was smiling like an idiot. _A Married woman? Nice, Edward. _he thought. "Oh, shut up Emmett" I said to his unspoken comment._

_The song ended and I let go of Alice's waist slowly as she let go of my arms. She smiled. "Told you I was a great dancer" Leave it to Alice to ruin a perfectly good moment._

_**x**_

"Brings back alot of memories, doesn't it?" Alice smiled. It was like she read my previous thoughts. I laughed.

"Yup. Alot of wonderful, fantastic memories." I smile, hugging her waist even more tightly. I twirled her at vampire speed and she stopped twirling an inch away from my face. I smiled and kissed her cheek. We must've been so into our dance that I didn't realise someone else was in the room. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked at the doorway to see Bella standing there with a weird, confused expression on her face.

"Uhm. I just came to get my jacket. I, uh, left it here yesterday." She grabbed her jacket from the couch. How much did she see? I wondered. She gave us another look that I couldn't decipher. It looked like confusion mixed with suspicion and then she left.

As the door shut, me and Alice looked at eachother and laughed. "I think she's suspicious." Alice laughed.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because tonight, she's gonna ask you why you were so close with your sister today." She laughed.

"Well, until then." I said flicking the remote to the next song on the radio. I grabbed her waist again and we spent the whole evening dancing in each other's arms.

_**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. :\ please review it, even if it sucked. I worked very hard on it, and i'd appreciate it if you'd review.**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
